FullMetal Neko
by Super Goat Grl
Summary: What happens to Edward when he is one of Central's newest missing persons, and what will Mustang and his companty say when they find him? Non yoai
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Another chimera fiction, but the ones I've read were so good that I just had to write one!! I can finally post this, Yay! I'm Bunny Grl's co-writer on most of her stories, so I decided to break off and write my own!

On to the story!!!

* * *

Roy Mustang sighed. The strange disappearances of teenagers and children and the appearances of beaten and dead human chimeras were getting to him. He hadn't had a good six to eight hours of sleep in at least a week. It also didn't help matters that FullMetal fit the description of the missing, young, seemingly innocent, and hardly around adults outside of headquarters. He sighed again, rubbing his forehead. 

"Is something wrong sir?" First Lieutenant Hawkeye asked after seeing him rub his head.

"I'm fine Lieutenant, just a head ache from these missing persons and chimeras," he rubbed his head again. "Maybe I should go get some aspirin…" he mumbled under his breath as he signed more papers.

"You might want to do that sir, Edward has just walked up," Hawkeye pointed out. He turned to look out the window, and saw the short, temperamental alchemist walking through the gate.

"Lieutenant would you-"

"I've already got some sir," Hawkeye pulled out two white pills, and set them on Roy's desk. Sighing gratefully, he picked them up and swallowed them. The effects were almost immediate.

The office door opened to see the FullMetal alchemist, ticked off as ever. "WHAT WAS WITH THAT LAST MISSION MUSTANG?!?! IT ALMOST GOT AL AND I KILLED!!!! IT ALSO DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH OUR RESEARCH!!!!" Edward Elric yelled, letting off some of his kept up steam.

"Well, at least I'm not so small, that I need to get on a chair to look my superior in the eye," Mustang said coolly, fueling the fire.

"WHOS' SO SMALL THAT THEY CAN'T BE SEEN BY THEIR SUPERIOR OFICER EVEN IF THEY HAD A MICROSCOPE?!?!?" Ed ranted, waving his arms around and practically breathing fire.

"Calm down FullMetal, I didn't say that. I don't have a mission for you right now so you'll have to stay here until I find one for you." He knew FullMetal was scowling at him, even without looking up.

"Fine," FullMetal stood and stormed out of the office. Some how he knew he'd regret this later.

* * *

As Ed made his way to his dorm, everyone quickly jumped out of his way. All of Eastern Command knew how he got when he was ready to explode. The only person who could calm him down was his little brother Alphonse, but sadly today he was nowhere to be found. 

When he opened the door to his dorm, he found nothing, so he walked in wrote a note to his brother, and left again, this time leaving the building.

"Stupid Colonel Bastard, making us stay here while we get further from the stone," he muttered under his breath, scaring a near passerby. Turning a corner, he found himself at an unfamiliar corner. "Damn," he muttered under his breath, and turned around to walk the other way. He took a step and ran into another person. "Hey watch where you're going bud! I've got to be somewhere," Ed growled as he straightened. He moved to the man's left, and the man followed. He moved to the man's right, again the man followed. Ed got tired of this game and pushed his way past the man. He didn't notice the man chuckling as he walked away.

* * *

He had found his next target; actually his target had found him. The boy turned around and ran into him, muttering curses under his breath. A feisty one was perfect after all the calm ones he'd taken. The blonde hair and matching golden eyes were appealing as well. '_Let's go get him, shall we?_' he whistled three short notes, and out of the alleys came thirty or forty chimeras.

* * *

RRRIIINNNGGG…RRRIII-"Hello?... Brother! Are you okay?... Okay, I'll see you later, bye," Al hung up the phone. His brother had been gone for at least an hour. He slowly got up, his armored knees creaking slightly. He left their dorm and made his way to Colonel Mustang's office. He knocked, and when he heard a faint "Come in." He opened the door and stuck in his helmet. 

"Colonel, he's on his way back now."

"Good. You didn't tell him he was the perfect candidate for a kidnapping?" Al shook his head. "Go back to your dorm and wait until he gets back, then he can get something to eat. Al, nodding his helmet, left the office, leaving Mustang to his thoughts.

* * *

"Al?... Yeah it's me. I'll be back in a little while. No more than an hour…Bye." Ed hung up the phone and turned around. He found the man he ran into earlier standing in the doorway. "Um…sorry about earlier, I was in a really bad mood." He rubbed his head sheepishly, chuckling slightly. He didn't notice the man approaching, and the chimeras around him until it was too late. "Damn it I have bad luck." Was all he said as he fell unconscious.

* * *

'_Perfect,_' the man thought. '_He's just perfect. With his small stature he will make the purrrfect cat. He already has the eyes too, one less thing for me to do._' The man was carrying an automailless Edward over his shoulder, with only his tank top and pants on, to a transmutation circle; however, this was no ordinary transmutation circle, it was the one used to create the Human Chimeras that were made from Marta and the rest. The man dropped Ed in the middle of the circle, and he landed ungracefully; then, the man placed a small golden cat in the circle with Ed. He kneeled on the ground and placed his hands on the circle. Immediately it glowed a strange yellow-orange color. Through the light, you couldn't tell what was happening to the boy, but he soon saw as the light faded. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The boy was magnificent. His golden hair blended seamlessly with his new cat ears, and his tail matched also. It appeared he had gotten a slight bit taller, but he couldn't tell. He walked over to the boy and picked him up and slung him around like a sack of potatoes. When he got to a cage, he threw the boy in it, not caring if he hit his head or not. He then left the boy alone; he was the only one who had successfully survived the transmutation. He would be back, oh yes, he wasn't going to leave his greatest work, but he would let him wake up before the fun began.

* * *

Alphonse Elric was pacing in front of Mustang's desk, his brother hadn't arrived yet and it had been six hours since he called, he was worried to death(not literally). "This isn't like brother to lie to me like this, he would normally be back by now…" Al sighed as he continued to pace in front of Mustang's desk. "Something must have happened to him!!!" he squeaked.

The Colonel sighed, "I think he's been kidnapped."

"WHA—"

"Why else would he lie to you, and your brother only does that when he is going to sneak out and do something dangerous and he doesn't want you hurt." The Colonel Looked Al right in the eye sockets. "Besides that he never lies to you, and he wasn't doing anything dangerous or he wouldn't have called you, so something had to happen to him," the Flame Alchemist reasoned.

"Then we have to find him!!!" Alphonse squeaked as he ran out of the Colonel's office, almost running over the entering Hawkeye.

"Sir, do you think it is a good idea to have told him that?"

"Lieutenant, if I didn't tell him the truth, he would have come up with even more horrible ideas than the probable scenario," Colonel Mustang said returning to his paperwork.

* * *

Golden orbs opened to see metal, metal, and more metal. '_Gah, my aching head,_' He went to reach up with his automail hand and use it to stop the headache, but it didn't move. He slowly looked to his right…his arm wasn't there! Fearing what he would see, he looked down to his feet, and his automail leg wasn't there either. "What the hell?" he asked, more to himself than anyone else so he wasn't expecting an answer.

"Oh, you're up, I was hoping so," a voice that was as cold as the polar icecaps and as crazy as Shou Tucker's replied. Ed jumped, hitting his head on the metal of the cage cursed, rubbing it with his left hand, he felt something on the top of his head twitch. He moved his hand to the other side of his head, feeling the same thing.

"What the—"

"You've found your ears I presume? Aren't they marvelous, almost as good as your tail!"

"Tail?" Ed squeaked, and looked behind him. Lo and behold there behind him was a two foot long golden tail. He turned to glare at the bars, "What did you do to me?!"

"I mad you a human cat, isn't that wonderful?" a face was visible through the bars, and he made out that it was the man he shoved earlier. Suddenly the man opened the cage, and grabbed Ed's leg, and dragged him out of it and into another room. This room had shackles on the wall and on the floor. The man proceeded to chain Ed up, stomach first on to the floor.

Ed had a sudden surge of fear, and asked quickly, "What are you going to do? Is this all because I shoved you earlier? I apologized, that should be enough!"

"No, this isn't because of earlier, it's because I enjoy it. If I told you what I was going to do…that would ruin the surprise! Muahahaha!" the man cackled as he pulled something off of the wall.

Edward hissed through his teeth as something lashed across his back. "Not willing to show pain, hmn, then I'll just have to do twice as many each time for you than for the other I've created!!" The lashed came swifter and harder, but Ed clamped his mouth shut thinking,

'_This is nothing like the pain that Al goes through everyday._' The pain stopped but was immediately worse when something was poured into the wounds, making them sting horrendously. He hissed a little louder than before, but still would not scream.

* * *

A few hours later, Ed finally screamed, but it was small and weak, sounding slightly strangled, because he had to be strong for Al. He guessed it was because of the scream, his captor paused, and unchained him, dragged him to a table. "This is where the real fun begins my creation." Edward was slung up onto the table, and his automail limbs brought out. His captor grabbed his leg and shoved it into the socket. Since he was already dealing with immense pain, he let out another strangled cry as the nerves connect. Panting in pain, he warily watched his captor run to the other side of the room. Scurrying back to Edward, he had Ed's automail arm in his grubby slightly portly hands. This time however, instead of inserting the arm in the socket, he raised it up in the air above his head, and sent it smashing into Ed's stomach/ribs.

"Gahhh!" Edward cried as he tried to get away, but alas, it was to no avail because he was strapped down to the table.

"That's right. Scream my precious, SCREAM!!" the man cackled evilly as his eyes glowed with cruelty.

Ed's eyes opened wide. His arm swung down again, hitting him on the forehead, making his vision go black around the edges. He wouldn't cry, he would be strong for Al, besides, this was no worse that Barry the Chopper, or so he thought. His arm hit him over and over until he twitched every time the man looked at him.

His experiment was taking the beating better than the others and refused to cry out. '_A tough little guy eh? ...I'll just have to break him.'_ Edward's captor swung up the automail bringing it down on Edward's stomach again and again, until he heard a sickening crack as a rib broke.

Tears were streaming down his creations face…

…Even though he would not cry out in pain.

Deciding that was enough for today, he unbound his captive, and dragged him back to his cage, tossing him in unconcerned about the injuries caused by the beating and the toss into the cage. The crazed alchemist turned from the cage after locking it, mumbling under his breath, "Better go hide my trail…" he meant literally. When he and his chimeras were dragging his prey to the hide out, his creatures bit the prey too hard and he started to bleed, leaving a trail of blood to the hideout. But what he didn't know was that a certain boy in a suit of armor found the trail.

* * *

Alphonse Elric ran into Colonel Mustang's office. If he had physical lungs, he would be doubled-over panting for breath because he ran all the way from the slums of Central. After the Colonel acknowledged his presence, Al quickly said, "IthinkiknowwhereNii-sanis. Isawsomebloodonthegroundandtheyou-know-whatreacted!!!"

Hawkeye, seeing her superior's confusion asked Al, "Alphonse, would you mind repeating what you said, slowly this time?"

"Sorry…I said that I think I know where Nii-san is. I went about an hour away, making random turns, and came to a phone booth, and in front of that phone was a puddle of blood, and then a line of blood following it. I went' to touch it an the you-know-what (coughbloodsealcoughcough), reacted to it!!!"

Colonel Mustang raised an elegantly carved black eyebrow. "Is that so…I'll talk to the Fuhrer to see if we can form a search party before the end of the week."

"Thank you Colonel," with that ending note, Al left the Colonel's office in a panicked state.

* * *

Roy Mustang sighed, having FullMetal missing and his brother panicking over him missing was not a fun thing to have. Getting up from his desk, "Lieutenant, call the Fuhrer's secretary and make me an appointment."

"Of Course sir, but may I ask where you're going?"

"I need to see Hughes," with that, Roy Mustang left his office, heading to the Investigations Department to see his age-old friend.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long guys! I'm trying to write this really fast, but school is getting in my way. I'll try to post Chapter 3 this week, but this weekend I'm going to be out of town…so I don't know how that will work. I love you all!

Super Goat Grl


	3. Chapter 3

Key:

"Blah," Someone speaking

'_Blah'_ Someone's thoughts

"(Blah)" Someone whispering

"**BLAH!!!!!**," Someone Yelling

Sorry I didn't put this in here before…I kinda forgot…

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Hughes! I need a report on all the missing persons-" Roy Mustang was cut off as a folder smacked him in the face.

"There you go Roy, all the missing persons reports, (including Edward)," Maes Hughes replied as Roy pulled the folder off of his face. "We've narrowed down the location," Hughes pointed to a location on the map. "We've noticed that most of the kidnappings are happening in the slums."

"…That's were Alphonse found the blood…" Roy mumbled as he gazed at the map. Grabbing the folder, he quickly made his way to the door. "I've got to make an appointment with the Fuhrer, as soon as possible."

* * *

Edward lay in his cage, feeling pain worse than any he had felt before. He was sure he had at least three broken ribs, and maybe some internal bleeding. From what he could tell, he'd been here about a day or two, maybe more. Being out cold from the transmutation threw off his internal clock, and his pocket watch didn't say the days. Moving to the side slightly, Ed winced. The lash marks on his back hadn't healed from the first beating, and he kept getting more. An upside to all of his beatings and pain was that he had his leg back and he was taller, but he still didn't have his arm. His cruel captor even gave him back his coat, but then said this, 

"I don't want you to die of cold; I want to kill you myself. Muahahahahaahahaha!!!" and walked away without a care in the world.

Footsteps sounded, coming closer to his cage, Ed involuntarily flinched. When they stopped in front of his cage, he automatically shrunk back to the back of his cage, hoping the man couldn't reach him, but it was in vain, because his tail would stay in front of him, and his captor would always grab that and pull him out by it.

Silence. There was nothing else in the room but silence, until…

…

"**BOO!!!!**" Ed's captor yelled through the bars of the cage, sending him flying up into the air, and hitting his head, giving him a large bump and possible concussion. Falling back on his ripped back, he hit his head again, knocking himself out cold.

* * *

Now he was in a pickle. His creation had knocked himself out, rendering him unable to be tortured, and he most likely had a concussion. This day was going to be a really bad one, he could tell. His creation had been here for almost a week, maybe two, and he still wasn't used to his treatments. '_I'll just have to wake him up later, and make sure he doesn't die…at least not yet…_'

* * *

Roy Mustang walked up to the Fuhrer's secretary, Juliet Douglas, "Excuse me, Ms. Douglas, when will I be able to have an audience with the Fuhrer? I need to see him as soon as it is possible."

The secretary opened a book on her desk, going through times, "You should be able to see him tomorrow morning, before a council meeting."

"Thank you Ms. Douglas," with that, Roy Mustang left her office to prepare his appearance for the Fuhrer tomorrow.

* * *

Ed woke up, and realized that he didn't have a concussion like he thought; he only had a giant bump on his head. "Damn it, that hurts," He muttered as he rubbed the bump behind his left ear. Looking around, he found himself in a bed, in a room full of medieval torture devices. Sighing, he gently laid back on his pillow, trying to get his senses back in working order.

* * *

An hour or two later, Edward still couldn't get his senses in rein. So he didn't sense his captor coming up behind him with a rope. Before he knew it, he was on the ground tied up so tight that he couldn't feel his left hand. "What the hell?" he asked as he tried to sit up.

"I noticed you were out of sorts, and I didn't want you to die of an illness…so I put you in the bed until you got up," His captor said as he walked around him. "…Amazing…you're still in one piece…and have yet to give up hope…" His captor muttered. He looked at Ed with child-like glee. "I'll just have to break you." His captor grabbed the ropes and pulled Ed over to a table. He threw him hard onto the table and strapped him down with some leather straps. He walked to the other side of the room, and opened some drawers.

* * *

He slowly walked across the room, drawing out the agonizing wonder. He had his hands behind his back and his creation watched back in fear and speculation. 

"…what are you going to do to me…?" his precious creation asked.

"…nothing much…" he said broadly. He pulled out a very, very sharp knife and approached his creation. "…Nothing much…psyche."

He loved how the knife could carve delicate patterns into his creations body. It made him feel like the most amazing artist. He carved whiskers on its face, and other markings all along the torso. When he was finished all of the skin was red and inflamed, or missing. He walked over to a candle and put the blade in the flame. When it was white-hot, he quickly made his way back to his creation to carve into it artistically some more. Before, his creation had only released little tiny whimpers, to indicate pain, and now, with the hot knife, it had bit its lip so hard it bled, and still screamed out in pain. After about an hour of this, he stopped, leaving his creation panting and pale.

Things continued like they did before with this torture added for the rest of the week.

* * *

Edward laid sprawled out on the floor of his cage. He didn't know the last time he had eaten, and his ribs were starting to show. He couldn't tell how long he had been in here either, he had lost track of the days since there was no sun shining through the imaginary windows. 

His days were filled with pain and fear. He was tortured until he screamed the first few times, but later, his captor didn't stop after he screamed, but kept going. After the first time he had been "carved up", he healed a little bit, but now he didn't heal, because he didn't have the energy or the will-power. At first it wasn't so bad, but he knew the hot blade was going to leave scars, and laying on the floor like he did was going to get his markings infected, and then his pain would be even worse. He just hoped Al never had to see him like this ever, and that someone would come for him soon.

* * *

A/N: Yay!!! I'm Done with Chapter Three!!! Sorry it took so long...I was really busy. No I'm not quitting this story...but I do need more ideas for a little Ed torture...(sorry Edo-kun -hugs doll in apology-) Thank You my lovely readers! I love you!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Roy Mustang could be seen making his way through Central Headquarters; hair slicked back, shoes shined, uniform pressed, and a folder in hand. He opened the door to the Fuhrer's secretary's office slowly, hoping not to disturb her. She looked up at the sound of the door and gestured to the Fuhrer's office, "The Fuhrer will see you know Colonel."

"Thank you Ms. Douglas," Colonel Mustang walked through the office, and knocked on the other door.

A few moments later, a faint, "Enter" was heard, and he opened the door to reveal the Fuhrer King Bradley. "Hello Colonel, you wished to speak with me?"

"Yes you Excellency, I came to notify you about a missing State Alchemist, along with several other missing persons and dead chimera sightings."

The Fuhrer leaned up on his desk, "I see…who is this missing State Alchemist, Colonel?"

Colonel Mustang looked at the Fuhrer, "It is Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist, and he's been kidnapped. We believe that his location has been found, and I request you permission to send an armed search party to this location to rescue him."

The Fuhrer leaned back in his chair, "…I do believe I'll accompany this search and rescue party myself. You are dismissed Colonel."

Colonel Mustang saluted,"Thank you sir," and turned on his heel leaving the room quickly. All the way back to his office he was thinking, '

* * *

Blank golden eyes blinked owlishly at his capturer and torturer. The madman thought he had broken the mind and spirit of the boy, but behind clouded pupils, the mind of a child prodigy was at work.

'_How will I escape? I need my arm to get out of here…_' he slowly turned his head to the cage door. It was open slightly, not tied or blocked, begging to be opened. Wincing as he gently slid his coat over his arm and pulling up the hood, he crawled out of the cage, looking slowly from side to side, seeing his captor occupied with something on the other side of the room. Crawling to make less noise, he made his way over to the far side of the room, away from his captor. He was making slow progress but he was going to make it. Every time his captor would move to the side, he would freeze, silently begging for him not to turn around. For his sake, karma had decided not to kick him in the butt, but to be nice to him for once. He continued to slowly make his way to the door when a commotion was heard above him.

* * *

Almost all of Central command was surrounding an old rundown apartment building in the slums. Making a hand motion, all of the troops moved in after the Fuhrer, Mustang, and his circle, including Ross and Brosh. After quietly opening the door into the disintegrating main lobby, where Havoc tripped over an old sofa, yelling, "Damn it!" in a whisper, but it was loud enough to be heard throughout the building, including the basement several hundred feet below the lobby, where the kidnapper and Ed were.

* * *

'_Damn my luck!_' Ed mentally yelled as the commotion was heard. He turned to look at his captor, silently wishing that he wouldn't turn around. Crawling away before he hopefully noticed, quickly Ed made it to the door. Ed looked back at his captor who was hastily cleaning up his experiments. As quietly as he could, Ed opened the heavy steal door. It made a loud squeak, but with all of the footsteps and ruckus his captor made it wasn't that noticeable. He quickly slid through the door and walked as fast as he could up the stairs, trying to catch the people that he had heard. Suddenly, the area around his vision grew hazy, and the steps started to blend with one another. "What the-" he fell flat on his face unconscious.

* * *

Al had stayed behind at Central Headquarters so it would be less conspicuous investigating the slums. Seriously, how many walking, talking, intelligent suits of armor were walking around these days with no body? He prayed to any entity that his brother was safe.

* * *

Mustang made a silent hand motion for all of the party to stop. He had heard a noise to his left behind a bookcase. Motioning for Breda and Havoc to move it with him, Mustang began to push, Breda helping him while Havoc pulled. Slowly the bookcase pulled away to reveal a door, hopefully leading down to the basement. Riza pulled a second gun out of the holster at the small of her back. The Fuhrer waved the troops forward, Mustang going down first. About halfway down he tripped ungracefully and swore softly. He heard a gasp behind him a he sat up, looking at the object that had tripped him. The _object_ as he had thought, was no object, but the body of a very small teenager.

"…FullMetal…" Roy mumbled, looking at the body that was scarcely breathing, let alone moving.

Suddenly they heard a loud yell, "**MY PRECIOUS!!! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUU???? COME HERE MY DEAR EXPIRAMENT!!!!!**" The central troops all looked at each other, and the ones with less nerve backed back up the stairs. Mustang could feel Ed's body try to move, to get away from the voice, but he couldn't.

A rat-like, slightly portly man walked into the light at the end of the stairs.

Mustang yelled out, "**FREEZE!!!**" as he heard Hawkeye cock her guns, aiming at the intruder.

The intruder froze, and his bulging eyes grew wide. He quickly drew a piece of chalk from his pocket, and drew a circle on the floor. You could hear 'snap' before he was even close to being done. Flames erupted around the intruder as even more snaps were heard, along with the firing of bullets.

When the smoke cleared, all that could be seen was a badly transmuted wall that had kept the intruder from getting hurt. Bradley, angry because of the state the precious "human sacrifice" was in…of course, the rest of the military thought it was because he had kidnapped a State Alchemist, charged forward, not waiting for another personnel of the military to go before him to make certain he wouldn't be killed. After picking up the unconscious FullMetal Alchemist, Brosh followed after the rest of the military personnel who had followed the Fuhrer.

* * *

The crazy psychopath ran down the hidden hallway to the outside world, hoping that the military dogs would be stupid and go the other way. He had wanted to keep his creation, but know he didn't have him. To put the icing on the cake so to speak, he had captured a State Alchemist, the FullMetal Alchemist no doubt, no other State Alchemist was that young. The crazy man snickered as he ran down an alley way, he'd get his creation back, if it was the last thing he did in this lifetime.

* * *

(A few hours later)

Mustang was holding a meeting with his subordinates after finding FullMetal. He turned and looked at Falman, asking the grey-headed man this, "Did you find anything else in the…laboratory?" He shuddered at the thought of the glimpse he saw running past it.

Falman shook his head, "Negative Colonel, we didn't find anything living, like a chimera or another person. …We did however…find…well…"

Roy's eye twitched with the added frustration, "JUST SPIT IT OUT FALMAN!!!"

He looked at Colonel Mustang, "We found…just let me show you sir." Falman walked out of the room for a moment, and walked back in with a large box, that had been sent from the investigations department. He opened it hesitantly, pulling out a whip, chains, and other torture implements.

Ross gasped, putting her hand to her mouth, "My…God…do you think he used it on Major Elric?"

Falman nodded a forlorn nod. "We have reason to believe that they were," he sighed, glancing at the young alchemist that was resting on the couch until there was enough room for him in the hospital.

Hawkeye spoke what was pretty much on everyone else's minds, "Colonel, do you thin we should call Alphonse?"

Colonel Mustang looked at the injured and unconscious alchemist that laid on the couch. "No…not yet," he sighed, rubbing his temples, "We don't want him to go into shock at seeing his older brother, pretty much his only family like this."

Havoc looked over to Edward, and saw something on the ground. Intrigued, he walked over and pulled on the rope-like object. This resulted in the youngest State Alchemist in history to jump up and yelp. Havoc dropped the object and ran over to the others.

Edward turned to glare at the group and ground out angrily, "Who…Pulled…My…Tail…?" Slit pupils were narrowed and the hood of his red jacket had fallen down, to reveal golden cat ears.

Mustang finally managed to choke out what everyone else was thinking, "FullMetal…you're a chimera?"

* * *

Ed was ticked off. One, he had been held captive for so many days it wasn't even funny, and two, someone had just mercilessly pulled on his tail. When Mustang had asked him if he was a chimera he just snapped. "**OF COURSE I'M A CHIMERA YOU BASTARD! THAT'S WHAT THE PSYCO WHO KIDNAPPED ME DOES!!! I WAKE UP BECAUSE SOMEONE PULLED ON MY TAIL, AND I GET ASKED A QUESTION LIKE THAT, I JUST WANT TO SEE AL!!!!!**" Suddenly exhausted after the rant, Ed collapsed onto the couch, huffing and puffing, sunken cheeks expanding slightly at the harsh air movement. Suddenly realizing what he had done he looked to the floor in shame. "…I'm sorry…I just…lost it…after being locked up and experimented on…you probably would too…I'm sorry…" tears made their way from the young alchemist's eyes and he vainly tried to wipe them away without anyone seeing them, the tears of pain and regret he always held inside.

* * *

A/N: You probably already got a alert for this story, but I messed up on a part, so I had to reload it. I hope you can forgive me of rmy long absence from writing! With school, after school rehersals, and road trips, I really didn't have the time. I plan on writing more on both of my stories ove the summer.

Read and Review! All comments and/or constructive flames will be taken to heart and used sometime in the story or in another one. All of my reviewers get a virtual cookie cake!!

Sorry if the chapter seems short, I'm trying to get them longer, but that will take a little more time. Please don't hate me!!


End file.
